codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Modern Combat 4: Kill Declassified
Modern Combat 4: Kill Declassified (Aslo known as Modern Combat 4, Kill Declassified, MC4: KD, or simply MC4) is the fourth installment of the Modern Combat series. The world starts after the Third World War a new beginning. A new kind of precious metal is found called Axenium. It is strong, easy to edit and it runs electricity well. A new type of drone army is made of that metal. But it is found in just a few places in the world and China owns 75% of it. A second cold war seems to be the result and China begins a Strategic Defense Coalition (SDC). They conquer parts of Asia. But they are not the real danger. The danger begins to mount as a man, known as Achilles, a campaign begins against the world distribution. Achilles starts a YouTube channel and a site where he shares his opinion with the world. He says the government is corrupt but there is a semblance of that world peace. His channel, called Ulysses, the most popular channel in the world. People see him as the new messiah. The man turns out to be a dangerous man and a SEAL team, Team 6, is sent to find out. But every time Melendez is them one step ahead, and then he told the assassination mission on Ulysses. Melendez asks all the people all over the world to download a program called Project Karma. Many people downloaded it and it is spread across the whole world. This program is a virus spreading over the world and it can hack all electronic weapons and computers. He used the drones to unleash the second cold war in a total war. Countries that are disadvantaged by the peace join Melendez and so are all his followers. America is trying to get rid of the drones and that succeeds when the first armies are destroyed and no new armies attacks America. But new drones are ready to attack. America sends a JSOC operation team to stop Melendez once and for all. His headquarters where he immediately gives orders is tracked in Panama. JSOS attacks and stop the virus and finds Melendez. Campaign 1) -, Assault a research center of Melendez, in the middle of SDC territorial Myanmar. 2) -, Capture Melendez after his preconference in a ravage of Isabele City, Philippines, after a Hurricane. 3) -, ind Melendez' handler in a broadcast building in Haiti. 4) -, Track down 'codename: Worm' at a nightclub in the Maldives. 5) -, Capture Melendez after his preconference in Paris, France. 6) -, Prevent the broadcast of project: Karma in the Lahore district, Pakistan. 7) -, Protect and escort the President after a conference in Brussels. 8) -, Find Melendez in a drone factory in the Andes Mountains, Chile. 9) -, Destroy the drones on their way to New York above Miami. 10) -, Rescue Flynn from his hideout, a Villa in the Hollywood Hills, Los Angeles. 11) -, Destroy the Axenium device in South Africa. 12) -,Kill or Capture Melendez in Panama City, Panama. A new campaign mode is featured called Strike Ops. These are missions wich are unlocked after a sertain achievement is unlocked, like intel or Succeeding/failing a objective. Strike Ops 1) -, Defend Himachal Pradesh, India from the SDC invasion. 2) -, Escort the convoy in Bangkok, Thailand. 3) -, Clear the Afghan city from the SDC. 4) -, Secure the Pakistani Lahore district from the SDC. 5) -, Destroy the Axenium mine, China. 6) -, Destroy the Chinese fleet in the East China Sea. 7) -, Clear Tokyo, Japan. 8) -, Assassinate Zhe Dao in Taiwan.